Talk You Down
by Hello Witty
Summary: “Because if you go, I go.” He really wasn’t the monster I thought he was. It just really goes to show that you can’t judge a book by its cover.


**Talk You Down**

**Author's Notes**: I don't own the Darkest Powers Trilogy, or the song 'Talk You Down', because the Darkest Powers trilogy belongs to Kelley Armstrong, and the song 'Talk You Down' is by "The Script". I kinda screwed with Derek's personality too. XD

**Summary**: "Because if you go, I go." He really wasn't the monster I thought he was. It just really goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover.

---

Trees swayed to the chilly autumn breeze as Derek and I strode along the sidewalk quietly. It was more or less three in the morning when we snuck out of the Lyle House, its lights fading behind us. It was the time of night when every little sound seemed like a scream, and that you'd get paranoid of talking moderately because even the slightest noise is really disturbing. I followed Derek quietly, leaving my mind to wander while we circled the block and mapped out all the routes from the Lyle House to wherever-the-hell-this-was.

Moments later, still after following Derek, we were in a district in Buffalo which I didn't recognize; filled with old houses, huge old houses where you'd expect to see an old fashioned car in every drive. We walked around some more, and we were in what seemed to me like a business district, though I wasn't quite sure.

"Derek…?" I asked, breaking the icy cold silence. He turned his head and nodded his facial expression unreadable.

"Yeah?" he said, slowing down a bit, which was a good thing for me because it took jogs to catch up to him. "What is it?"

"Is this… a business district?" I said, trying to keep my voice down, which I know would be really weird considering that it'd sound like I was really paranoid about waking up the whole neighborhood which was really unlikely because my voice isn't really so loud.

Derek nodded, abruptly stopped walking and faced me. I wasn't really so close to him, mostly because it was really hard to catch up to him. He sighed.

"When you get to this business district…" he said in a somehow deadpan voice, making eye contact. "You can go home, free. If you can't go this way," he sighed, then lazily lifted his arm and pointed east. "Head that way. It's a factory. It's all industrial. There should be one or two abandoned warehouses there if you need to hole up for a while."

He looked around, and then looked back at me. "Will you remember that?"

I rolled my eyes. Did he really think I was THAT dumb? I shook my head, outraged.

"No, I don't think I will!" I said, sarcastically. "Can you say that again and maybe this time, slower? Or better yet, can't you just write it down for me? No. Can you draw it for me?"

He made a tired look and scowled. "I was just checking. This is really important."

The streetlight flickered behind him; we both turned our heads, and a few moments later, it stopped and gave off light once again. I balled my fist before Derek can turn back to face me. How could he? He claims it's so important, but then refuses to even join us. It's… ironic.

"If you think it's so important, then come with us!"

He looked at me; his surprise was really clear in his eyes. He opened his mouth, as if struggling to look for the right words to say. He shook his head.

"Why are do you even want to help?" He asked, his tone of voice was harsh and his volume was rising. I have to admit, Derek really is frightening when he's like this. I looked away in fear, but looking for an answer. I didn't want to be defeated.

"Because," I started, and took a deep breath then exhaled, "it's the right thing to do."

He turned around and laughed; but I can tell he wasn't amused. "You can't be serious, Chloe." He said, and laughed in that non-whimsical way again. "No one goes around helping someone they didn't know for so long."

"I stick to my reasons." I said, challenging him.

"Are you really sure about this?" He said, his tone of voice was calmer this time, and his voice was well modulated. He came closer to me; I didn't know how to react so I simply stood there, looking away. I sighed, finally gathering the courage to look up and face him.

"Yes. I am sure." I said, determined to convince him of my own conviction. Derek didn't even speak. He just let out a laugh. Embarrassed, I had to say something. I felt I needed to save face.

"Why do you even care?" I spat, my hands on my hips.

His facial expression somehow softened, and then he walked behind me, surprising me when he wrapped his arms around my waist. He lowered his head down, his lips near my ear and his slow breathing was really sensual.

"Because if you go, then I go." He whispered gently. I felt a chill go down my spine as he played with my hair. I turned to face him, confused. I really was confused with what he was trying to prove. It's not just because no other boy has ever did this to me, but… this was different. I liked Derek Souza. A lot, if I might add.

"What are you… doing?" I said, trying to keep my voice from giving him the impression that he had control over me. He laughed, and with one hand, put both my hands on his shoulders, and with his face was just inches away from mine; I could feel my cheeks burning.

"This." He said, closing the really small gap between our lips. He pulled back after a few short moments, and turned away. He shook his head, and looked at me. He seemed a little bit embarrassed, but it also seemed like he was awaiting a reaction.

"Was that…." I started, still confused and disturbed by what just happened, "a joke, or something?"

"No." he said, releasing me from his grip. "I was told that it's one way to say 'I love you', without actually saying it." He chuckled a bit and looked away.

I smiled, and this time, I willingly put my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"I love you too."

---

Heh. I had fun writing this. So… yeah. Read and review please? And uh, sorry for messing with Derek's personality. XD /shot


End file.
